


Hair Don't

by x119



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: “You know, Ryuhei, dear,” Sho said with a giggle, causing Ryuhei to roll his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “There’s so much I could do with that lovely blonde hair of yours…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years old. I'm not even sure why I wrote this because at the time, I remember not really being into this pairing at all? Did someone ask me to do this???? fuck. sorry lmao well here it is...............

            “You know, Ryuhei, dear,” Sho said with a giggle, causing Ryuhei to roll his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “There’s so much I could do with that lovely blonde hair of yours…”

            “You know, Sho, fuckin’ idiot,” Ryuhei began to reply. Sho frowned slightly at the mockery. “I will never let you touch this.”

            “Why?” Sho whined, quickly following the smaller boy as he took off down the hallway with surprising speed. “You know it’d be good for you. I think your style needs an overhaul.”

            “Oh my God, who cares?!” Ryuhei stopped dead in the hall and looked up at Sho with his nose scrunched up in disdain. “You’ve been bothering me about this shit every day this week! Every fuckin’ day! Can you let it go?”

            “Oh, come on,” Sho continued as Ryuhei took off down the hall again. He nearly had to break into a run in order to grab the blonde by the shoulders. “Just once! Just this once and I’ll never mention it again!” Ryuhei gave him a skeptical eyebrow raise as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Just this once? Never again? Promise?”

            “Promise!” Sho answered with an enthusiastic smile. Ryuhei barely had time to force out one more exasperated sigh before Sho had dragged him into the boy’s bathroom and shoved him in front of the mirror.

            Ryuhei continued to look exceptionally irritated as Sho began excitedly running his large fingers through his blonde locks, seemingly doing nothing but stroking his hair and giggling.

            “Look, man, can you get on with it?” Ryuhei asked, his annoyed expression contorting as Sho pulled particularly hard on a chunk of his hair. “And don’t tell anyone about this! I don’t want the guys to know that I finally played along with your shit…”

            “Of course, dear,” Sho purred, pushing Ryuhei’s hair behind one ear as he leaned in close to the other’s face. The blonde instantly bristled and leaned away from Sho’s lips, but he couldn’t get very far as Sho’s other hand had come around and grasped Ryuhei’s side, holding him in place.

            “You know what?” Sho whispered into Ryuhei’s ear, one hand releasing its vice grip on the blonde’s shoulder and moving up to the top of his head. “I bet you would look sexy with your hair pushed back.”

            Ryuhei struggled a little as Sho’s fingers worked through his hair once more, sweeping it back from his forehead. The larger boy made sure both of them were staring into the mirror, Ryuhei looking annoyed and uncomfortable while Sho’s devious smirk never let up.

            “Oh look, you do!”

            “What the fuck, man?” Ryuhei complained, shaking his head violently so his hair fell back into its normal place. “Can you let go of me? For fuck’s sake…”

            “Mm, I don’t think so.” Sho tightened his grip on the other’s shoulders, setting his chin atop Ryuhei’s head as he stared at the mirror image in front of him. “You told me you’d play along, just this once…”

            “I didn’t mean this!” Ryuhei growled, trying in vain to get away. Sho was one of the biggest boys in class, though, and there was no way a shrimp like Ryuhei could squirm out of his grip. “Stop this, you fuckin’ creep!”

            “I don’t want to cause you any trouble, Ryuhei,” Sho assured him with a smile. His right hand removed itself from the blonde’s shoulder and began slowly making its way down the front of Ryuhei’s black coat.

            “Fuck you, Sho!” Ryuhei squirmed more violently than before, though Sho’s hand still managed to find its way to the blonde’s belt. “I’m gunna fuckin’ kill you! I swear!”

            “Ooh, I like the feisty ones!” Sho let out a high pitched giggle as he worked Ryuhei’s belt open with one hand while his other arm snaked around the smaller boy’s midsection in order to hold him steady. Despite the blonde’s squirming and protest, Sho managed to slide his hand into Ryuhei’s pants and squeeze.

            “Jesus!” Ryuhei exclaimed, struggling harder than ever. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me! I told you! I’m gunna kick your ass, swear to God!”

            “Mm, you can give my ass a pounding any time you’d like, dear,” Sho answered, nuzzling his face into the warm flesh of Ryuhei’s neck before running his tongue upwards from the blonde’s collarbone. This elicited a harsh gasp from the smaller boy, putting a satisfied smile on Sho’s lips.

            “I’m doing this for you, you know,” Sho explained, head still on Ryuhei’s shoulder as he spoke softly into the blonde’s ear. In the meantime, his fingers busied themselves with massaging Ryuhei’s steadily stiffening cock through his boxers.

            “You have a lot of… pent up energy, so to speak,” Sho continued. Ryuhei attempted to utter some protest, so Sho effortlessly slipped his hand into the smaller boy’s underwear and grasped his hard member, stroking it lightly. The blonde went silent apart from his increasingly ragged breathing.

            “You need to relax. I can see that. And I know a lot about, hmm, relaxation techniques? Yes, that’s what I’d call them.” He took a break for a moment and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ryuhei’s neck once again. He sucked lightly on the tender flesh, careful not to leave a mark – as much as he may have wanted to. He could feel Ryuhei growing harder beneath his fingers as he increased the pace of his strokes and the stiffness of his grip.

            “F-fuck you, Sho,” Ryuhei muttered, his voice significantly weaker this time, leaning his head back against Sho’s chest to avoid looking in the mirror. “Fuck you…”

            “Ah, would you like to?” Sho giggled. Ryuhei immediately shook his head.

            “No, God no!”

            “Well then, what would you like, hm?”

            “I, uh… I don’t…”

            “Tch, silly boys, you never know what you really want, do you?” Sho spun Ryuhei around so they were now facing each other, since he figured the blonde didn’t care for the previous view. He slipped the waistband of Ryuhei’s boxers down just a little and removed his hardness from the confines of his pants. He gave it a few more quick strokes, garnering a quiet moan from the blonde as he watched Sho’s hand move up and down, mesmerized by the motion.

            “N-no, no, what…” Ryuhei gasped as Sho lowered himself down to his knees in front of the blonde. Sho ignored his protests and slowly ran his tongue over the wet tip of Ryuhei’s cock; the blonde let out a less than pleasurable sound in reply.

            “Just don’t look,” Sho purred from his spot on the floor. “You can pretend it’s someone else, I don’t mind…”

            “Uh, okay, I guess…” Ryuhei trailed off, eyes fixed on the bathroom ceiling. Sho picked up where he left off, grabbing the blonde’s stiff length in one large hand and licking a streak up the underside, closing his lips around the tip when he reached it. He sucked on the swollen flesh lightly, working his tongue in circles as he did so.

            Ryuhei held back a moan as Sho took him in further, beginning to work his mouth back and forth. The blonde screwed his eyes shut and gripped the counter tightly beneath him, grappling with the simultaneous loathing and pleasure that he was feeling. He couldn’t deny that it felt fantastic (God knows how many times Sho had assaulted random men like this) but it was still _Sho_ , and he couldn’t let it go. He tried desperately to imagine a girl – any girl – in place of the brute that was currently giving him the best blow job he’d ever had.

            In the height of his confusion, he heard a soft voice – someone speaking his name. There was no mistaking it; it was definitely Kazuo. But why? Why would he think about Kazuo at a time like this?

            About a second later, it didn’t matter why. Sho had increased his speed and Ryuhei found himself – albeit slightly reluctantly at first – imagining Kazuo on his knees before him, his soft lips wrapped around Ryuhei’s cock, agile fingers stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

            “Ryuhei.” He heard it again, this time letting himself groan loudly in response, bucking his hips forward. He removed one hand from the counter and reached down, roughly grasping the back of Sho’s head on the third attempt since he refused to open his eyes. He pulled hard and thrust forward again, picturing Kazuo’s eyes widening as he grappled with that long hair of his.

            He was met with a hum of satisfaction from Sho, only spurring on his thrusts. Kazuo would be satisfied as well, he was sure of it. He’d open his mouth and smile when Ryuhei lost it all over his face – his stupid, perfect face…

            “Shit!” Ryuhei gasped, gripping the back of Sho’s head with both hands as he thrust into the other boy’s mouth one last time before coming hard. Sho moved his lips slowly as Ryuhei rode out his orgasm, pulling away and swallowing what was in his mouth as the blonde slowly began to lower his shaking body to the floor. He opened his eyes once more, but kept them fixed on the ceiling as he sat there, panting.

            “God, what the fuck just happened?” He sighed, more to himself than to Sho, who was now sitting on the bathroom floor and giggling to himself.

            “I’d like to ask you the same thing.” A familiar voice said from across the room. Ryuhei turned to face the door to the bathroom with a look of horror on his face as Sho lost it and began to roll around on the tiled floor in a fit of raucous laughter.

            Kazuo was standing in the doorway, several books piled up in his arms. He stared down at the two of them with a blank expression, though he seemed slightly curious about the situation.

            “You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Kazuo remarked, setting his books down on the counter and retrieving a small black one from his jacket pocket. He began to jot down notes as Ryuhei collected himself, zipping up his pants as he began to fumble loudly with his words in an attempt to reply.

            “You didn’t answer when I said your name, though it seemed to give you pleasure,” Kazuo continued, his eyes on his notebook as he scribbled on the pages. “Are you sexually attracted to me?”

            “No!” Ryuhei finally retorted, yelling over Sho’s continued laughter. He got up from the floor and turned to address the other boy, silencing him temporarily with a hard kick in the ribs. “You knew! You knew he was here and you didn’t do anything! You’re fucking disgusting! Did you plan this?!”

            “Honestly, no,” Sho replied, out of breath from laughter. “I was just lucky.”

            “This seems like an interesting activity,” Kazuo continued, clearly not paying attention to the conversation. He closed his book and returned it to his pocket. “I think I’d like to participate.”

            “No!” Ryuhei screeched again, just as Sho burst into another fit of excited giggles.

            “I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life,” Sho cooed, batting his eyelashes as he rose from the floor and took a tentative step towards Kazuo. Ryuhei attempted to push him aside (though he was no match for Sho’s size and he didn’t accomplish much) and ran towards Kazuo, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back a few steps.

            “You don’t want to participate, Boss! You don’t!” Ryuhei urged, though Kazuo remained stationary, his expression unchanged.

            “You’re ruining the fun, Ryuhei,” Sho protested, now standing next to Kazuo. He placed one hand on his other arm, pulling at it in an attempt to get the middle boy out of Ryuhei’s grasp. Ryuhei pulled back harshly, eliciting an icy stare from Kazuo, which made him stop.

            “I see you two can’t agree on this issue,” Kazuo said with a sigh. He wrenched himself away from both boys and retrieved his books from the counter, turning around to face the door. Neither of his friends tried to stop him.

            “There's no need to come in between your… closeness. I’ll ask someone else.” He left without another word. Ryuhei flung the door open, sticking his head out and yelling after him.

            “You can’t just _ask_ random people for blow jobs!” Ryuhei screamed down the hallway. He didn’t have time to see if Kazuo had noticed or not, as Sho grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him backward, holding the blonde against his large body.

            “Don’t make such a scene,” Sho scolded with a reprimanding click of his tongue, “we don’t want anyone else coming in here, do we?”

            “Let me go, we gotta go to class,” Ryuhei said, squirming around in Sho’s arms once again. “Seriously, fuck off, Sho, I’m done with this shit.”

            “Well, I’m not,” Sho said with a giggle, tightening his grip on the blonde. Ryuhei could feel the hard bulge in Sho’s pants pressing against the small of his back.

            “This whole thing’s gotten me all hot and bothered… I wish Kazuo-kun would have stayed, but I suppose you’ll do, hm?” Despite the squirming, Sho managed to once again run his fingers through Ryuhei’s hair, pulling it back to expose his forehead. “You look _so cute_ with your hair pushed back…”

            Ryuhei let out a terribly loud scream of anguish, which could easily be heard by Kazuo outside the bathroom. However, he had no time to respond as he was currently very busy trying to convince Shinji Mimura to give him a blow job.

 

 


End file.
